Tate
タツヤ | romaji_name = Yamashiro Tatsuya | ja_trans_name = Tatsuya Yamashiro | ko_name = 진수 | ko_rr_name = Jinsu | ko_trans_name = Jinsu | fr_name = Taté | de_name = Tate | it_name = Tate | gender = Male | school = You Show Duel School | tournament1 = Arc League Championship: * "Youth" Class | result1 = Runner-up | anime_deck = Deskbot | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = | en_voice = | de_voice = }} Tate, known as Tatsuya Yamashiro ( タツヤ Yamashiro Tatsuya) in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. After watching Yuya Sakaki Duel the Sledgehammer, Tate quickly became one of Yuya's biggest and steadfast supporters, calling him "Onii-chan" as a sign of affection and respect (Japanese version only). Tate is enrolled in You Show Duel School and proved to be very knowledgeable. Design Appearance Tate is a fair skinned young boy with blue hair and shoes. He wears a white short sleeved shirt and brown vest, along with a watch and short khaki pants. Tate has purplish-gray eyes. Personality Tate is cheerful and intelligent. He is loyal to his friends, no matter the situation; when many potential students for You Show Duel School called Yuya a cheater for his exclusive Pendulum Summoning, Tate still believed that Yuya won fairly. He hopes to be a Dueltainer when he grows up. Etymology Tate is an English diminutive form of Tatsuya. Voice/Mannerisms In the Japanese version, Tate calls Yuya "Onii-chan", meaning "big brother". Biography Pre-Arc League Championship Tate attended You Show Duel School with a study group a few times. On one such occasion, he watched Yuya Sakaki Dueling Gong Strong, and witnessed Yuya pulling a funny face after the ARC System shut down during the Duel. Later, he attended the match between Yuya and the Sledgehammer, which Yuya won by Pendulum Summoning. Tate then went to You Show to enroll, but most of the prospective students left in a huff after Yuya revealed that he was the only person who could Pendulum Summon. Tate angrily denied that Yuya was a cheater, and his presence and Gong's encouragement managed to get Yuya to lighten up. Tate then enrolled into You Show. The day after Yuya finally mastered Pendulum Summoning, Tate, Allie and Frederick waited for him and Zuzu Boyle outside their school, asking Yuya to show them a Pendulum Summon. Yuya agreed, but they were interrupted by LID student Sylvio Sawatari, who suggested Yuya show them the Summmon at the LID Center Court. Once they were there, Sylvio stole Yuya's "Magician" Pendulum Monsters and challenged him to a Duel; Sylvio's friend Ootomo took Tate, Allie and Frederick hostage. They were placed on the bridge of "Prison Tower of Darkville", where they were put at risk when Yuya activated Action Traps. After Sora Perse knocked out Sylvio and his lackeys, he introduced himself to Tate and the others. Tate later watched the duel between Yuya and Sora, seeing a Fusion Summon for the first time when Sora summoned "Frightfur Bear" , and was happy when Yuya won. . When Yuya was accused of violently attacking Sylvio, Tate and the other You Show students chose to believe that Yuya was innocent. Tate later watched Yuya, Zuzu and Gong duel the LID Junior Class course reps. He later watched Yuya Duel Declan Akaba and Skip Boyle. Tate, Frederick and Allie then watched Yuya's four duels against Reed Pepper , Pierre L'Supérieure , Aura Sentia and Gong, which Yuya had to win in order to qualify for the Arc League Championship on his own merit. They watched Yuya's duel against Gong from a hiding place after being told by Nico Smiley not to be present; however, they, Zuzu and Skip emerged to congratulate Yuya after he had won. Arc League Championship Tate qualified for the Youth ("Junior" in the original) Division of the Arc League Championship. He watched Allie's duel against Riley Akaba, and was surprised to see him Fusion Summon. Tate approached Riley after the latter defeated Allie, but Riley simply walked past him. Tate also watched Zuzu's rematch with Julia Krystal, Gong's duel against Grizzlepike Jones, Yuya's rematch with Sylvio, and Sora's duel against Shay Obsidian which turned violent. Tate stayed to watch the rest of the Junior Division first round and the Youth Division second round in which Frederick lost, also to Riley. Tate, Frederick and Allie then watched the second round matches of the Junior Division, including Yuya's duel against Iggy Arlo in which the former became awakened for the first time. They then stayed behind to watch the Junior Division's Battle Royal. The feeds were cut off during the Battle Royal, preventing Tate and the rest of You Show from seeing Yuya and Zuzu's progress. They had to stay at the stadium overnight due to the ARC System being used in Paradise City. It was also revealed that Tate progressed to the final of the Youth Division, which would be taking place as scheduled the next morning. Tate dueled Riley in the final and lost, thus finished his participation in the tournament as his division's runner-up. Friendship Cup Tate was a spectator at the Paradise Stadium, along with Allie, Frederick, Yoko and Skip, as the victors of the Battle Royal entered. Tate noticed Sylvio walking out to the crowd and wondered why, when Sylvio had lost to Yuya. Henrietta Akaba later appeared to the audience, announcing the cancellation of the tournament. Tate refused to believe that Sora was one of the enemy attackers who caused the tournament to be discontinued. After the announcement, Tate was shocked to hear that the girl he thought was Zuzu, walking out with Yuya at the stadium, is actually Celina, and the real Zuzu had disappeared. Tate watched the Duel between Yuya and his mother, and bid him goodbye after the Duel, as he departed for the Synchro Dimension. Duel Academy When a massive dragon opened a dimensional rift, Tate stared at it in shock. He watched Gong Dueling through the rift, wondering what was the huge dragon. He was worried about Gong when "Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing" destroyed all of his monsters. Tate wondered where Yuya was and noticed that "Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes" was the same as "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". He and Allie wondered if the Duelist had a connection to Yuya due to their similar appearances. He and the others were sent to the Fusion Dimension after the rift expanded and transported Paradise City there. When Skip noticed people in the air, Tate looked up and thought the Duelist was Yuya. While they watched Declan Duel Z-ARC, Tate and Allie were surprised he was appealing to Yuya and when Z-ARC claimed that he was the true founder of Pendulum Summoning. He was surprised when he thought that "Z-ARC" had killed Declan and when Riley joined the Duel. When Riley used "En Flowers", Tate and the others watched as flowers appeared around them. Following Z-ARC's defeat and the Standard Dimension being reborn into the "Pendulum Dimension", Tate lost his memories of Zuzu and people from other dimensions. Yuya arrived late one day, wearing new boots that Frederick praised. Tate asked where Yuya bought them, but Yuya revealed that they were a gift, though he couldn't remember who had bought them for him. Yuya then Dueled Tate, Allie and Frederick, with Tate using his "Deskbot" Pendulum Monsters. The Duel was interrupted by Skip, who revealed that Yuya had been invited to the Junior Arc League Championship. Tate, Allie and Frederick watched the Battle Royal between Yuya, Sylvio, Gong, and Moon Shadow, who urged everybody to remember the Arc League Championship, and Tate began to recall the events. Relationships Yuya Sakaki Tate truly looks up to Yuya and doesn't doubt his Dueling or Pendulum skills even when others do as seen when Yuya loses to Zuzu. Tate sees Yuya almost like an older brother and after seeing him defeat The Sledgehammer, decides to enroll in You Show Duel School. Frederick and Allie Tate is close friends with Frederick and Allie. They are rarely apart and are often seen supporting Yuya or Zuzu. Tate sometimes helps Frederick and Allie understand Dueling concepts, such as when he was teaching them about Flip Summoning during Yuya's match against Aura. Frederick and Allie are surprised at Tate's intelligence. Frederick once called Tate a human calculator. Deck The only card initially shown in Tate's possession was "Performachine Gadget Giant". After Z-ARC's defeat and the second dimensional split, Tate uses a "Deskbot" Deck, including Pendulum Monsters. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters